A Mask Through Time
by tineyninja
Summary: After the war, the hero of the leaf, Naruto, finds he has feelings for his sensei. However he never manages to find the courage to tell his cool and aloof sensei his feelings. When Kakashi travels back in time and swaps places with a much younger, serious and angsty version of himself, Naruto is at a loss and doesn't know how to deal with this very different version of his sensei.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mask Through Time**

**AN:** for the awesome Hatake Kazumi :) here is the first installment of my first ever NaruKaka fic. Hope you don't mind the time travel but I really couldn't resist writing this.

**Spoiler warning!** If you aren't passed the ten tails and war arc DO NOT READ THIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Naruto was practically bouncing on his way back home to Konoha. A few months had passed since his nineteenth birthday, yet he had not lost "youthful" mannerisms, as Gai-sensei called them. He had endured a war, the deaths of loved ones and in his younger days the villagers' hatred, yet he still remained as happy, carefree and pleasant (or unpleasant according to Sakura-chan) as always.

The rest of Team 7 followed behind the hyperactive blond, Sakura asking him to slow down, Sai analysing their behavior with a blank face, and Kakashi at the back of the group with his nose casually shoved in an orange porn book.

As the village gates came into view Naruto stopped, jumping up and down on the spot with excitement.

"Oi! We're back!"

Sakura stopped beside him. "Yes, Naruto, we can see that, we aren't blind."

"Kaka-sensei used to be half blind," Naruto pointed out.

"if you're referring to Obito's sharingan, I covered it; never have I been blind."

"And that was years ago, idiot. What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Weren't you the one that restored his normal eye?" Sai chipped in.

"Alright, alright I'm just sayin'!"

"Saying what?" Sakura demanded. "Baka, you don't make any sense!"

"You won't be saying that when I'm Hokage!"

"You aren't Hokage yet!"

"Shouldn't that be_ if_ you become Hokage?"

"Shut up, Sai! No one asked you!"

Kakashi sighed. "Can't a guy read in peace around here after such a long mission?"

"When you stop reading pervy books in public, we will leave you alone."

"It's a romance novel."

"Yeah right!" all three said together.

Their banter continued as they walked back into the village gates and signed in with Izumo and Kotetsu. The two chunin exchanged pleasantries with the team and congratulated them on another successful mission. Naruto eagerly recounted the story of their epic battle with a drug lord and gang leader in the land of waves. Of course the hyperactive teen embellished a few things here and there, mostly involving the great strength of the enemy- who had somehow gone from a B rank to an S rank of Madara's skill- and also exaggerated Naruto's own role in defeating the gang.

"It didn't quite happen like that," Sakura rudely butted in. "Kakashi-sensei dealt the final blow with his chidori."

"Ah excellent work, Kakashi!" Kotetsu came around his desk to pat the silver haired jonin on the back. "Another triumph of our copy nin, eh?"

Naruto glared. He had walked all the way round the desk to touch a man who didn't even show his students much physical affection. Why should this guy get to touch him? Wait- why hadn't he removed his hand yet? A congratulatory pat back should have ended by now! And what was with the familiar way he called his sensei by his name, with no honorific? Naruto had known Kakashi-sensei for years and still didn't do that!

A sudden wave of irritation took hold of Naruto and he snapped, "He isn't the copy nin anymore- he no longer has a sharingan, in case you hadn't noticed!" When everyone turned to look at Naruto he almost blushed. Kakashi blinked in surprise. Kotetsu still had a hand resting on Kakashi's upper back. "Don't you have a job to do?" Naruto added waspishly.

Kotetsu frowned. "Err yeah, I guess. Was just giving credit where it is due. Good job, guys, see you later Kakashi."

"Come on Kaka-sensei, we have to go see Grandma-Tsunade!" Naruto jumped ahead, leaving his team stunned at his sudden change of attitude. Kakashi was too shocked to take any offence at Naruto's words.

"What's eating his ass?"

The two chunin looked at Sai questioningly. Kakashi sighed and Sakura face palmed.

"I believe the terms you're looking for are 'what's eating him' or 'what got up his ass'".

"Ah you are correct, sensei, thank you."

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sakura shot Naruto a worried look as they arrived by his side in the Hokage's office. The young man seemed slightly annoyed about something but seemed to have calmed down now. Kakashi sighed thankfully.<p>

Tsunade smiled. "I hope I can take that as a good sign?"

"Mission completed." The Hokage's grin widened and Naruto air punched triumphantly.

After Kakashi finished the mission report Sakura asked to stay and train with the female sanin in some more medical ninjutsu. Sai said his goodbyes and headed home.

Naruto and Kakashi started walking side by side to their homes, which were in the same direction from the Hokage tower. Kakashi had his nose in his book once again and seemed relaxed now that Naruto's bad mood had faded away. Naruto may not have been annoyed anymore, but he was suddenly feeling nervous. He wanted to ask something of his sensei that he hadn't dared to before.

He glanced at the older man. His dark eyes were warm and relaxed, his slender frame hidden beneath the jonin uniform. The little Naruto could see of his pale skin glistened in the sunlight, like smooth and beautiful marble. Naruto was in awe.

"What are you staring at?" Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

"N- nothing! I was just thinking-"

"You were thinking? I'm impressed."

Naruto glared. "Shut up!" he blushed. "I was wondering..."

Could he do this? He had wanted to ask for ages, but Kakashi always looked so cool, so aloof and as much as he dreaded to say it, so 'hip' as Gai-sensei always said. Maybe that's why Gai-sensei had never asked him either, he found Kakashi too smooth and hip. And come on the man was blatantly gay in Naruto's opinion. Why else would he dress like that? He made a brief mental note to ask Rock Lee about it.

Naruto took a breath. He could do this. He was Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, hero of the leaf! He was already almost as tall as his sensei, broader than him, stronger than him. He could do this, no sweat, believe it!

"Kaka-sensei! I was wondering if you wanted to go for something to eat with me?!" he purposely avoided the word 'date'. It was just too hard to say, felt too alien. None the less, a date it would be.

Kakashi chuckled and put his book away. He looked at his student, smiling beneath the mask.

"Of course! Ramen right?"

"Obviously!" they both laughed.

"Is that why you were grouchy before? You were just hungry?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Err yeah, something like that."

"Well we had better get some in ramen in you then!" Kakashi poked the blond's stomach as he said it. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Naruto was glad becuase he blushed. "Hey how about we go ask Tenzo to join? He can pay heh heh. It'll be just like old times after our training together."

Naruto's stomach dropped. Kakashi looked so pleased with the idea of the little reunion that Naruto didn't have the heart to say no. Besides it would be too embarrassing to correct the man as to his real intentions, to spend some time alone with his sensei.

Instead he forced a weak smile. "Sure. That's a great idea; I haven't seen Captain Yamato for ages."

They walked on together, Kakashi chatting about Yamato's recent missions and the old days training Naruto, and Naruto listened obediently, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the follow, favorites and comments- this pairing is more loved than I realized! I will try my best to update this regularly, as well as my other fics :) This is my first NaruKaka pairing so I hope it goes well!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The day was warm and sunny yet Naruto slurped up some noodles somewhat half heartedly. It tasted warm and good as always but his appetite just wasn't there anymore. The steamy wafts of miso, pork and chilli just weren't pulling him in. Kakashi was managing his usual way of somehow eating without revealing his face. He and Yamato were telling stories from their ANBU days together. Some of them were pretty funny and Naruto liked learning more about his sensei's past but... It was just that he hated being reminded of how much younger he was than Kaka-sensei. Of how many memories Kakashi had without him. Times when Naruto had not been a part of his life. Kakashi had been there for a huge part Naruto's own nineteen years, had seen him grow from scrawny hyperactive punk to the adult hero of the leaf.

Naruto pouted. Even though he was an adult now Kakashi would only ever see him as a child. It just wasn't fair! Naruto wondered if he should try to act more mature to make Kaka-sensei notice him... Like Captain Yamato. He was younger than Kakashi-sensei but Kakashi seemed to respect him. But then again the copy nin also respected Gai-sensei and that man... Wasn't so mature, even though he was actually a couple of years older than his sensei.

Maybe Naruto could be like Gai-sensei, he wondered- spandex suit excluded of course (he still had nightmares about the time he had been gifted that little number). Hyperactive and loveable, yet awesome in a fight and deadly! Yeah! Kaka-sensei would definitely acknowledge that... Although then again Kaka-sensei didn't have romantic feelings for Gai-sensei, so maybe that wasn't the right way to go? And Naruto had already proven himself to be a strong and capable ninja... Ah! Naruto's brain hurt. He felt like drowning himself in the ramen before him.

A warm hand with long, slender fingers ruffled his sunny, blond locks.

"You OK, kid? You're still on your second bowl of ramen. Remember, it's on Tenzo!"

Yamato choked on his own chicken ramen mid-gulp. "What?! I didn't agree to that!"

Kakashi would have turned back to poke some more fun at his old kohai but Naruto suddenly banged his fist on the counter. "I am not a kid!"

Kaka-sensei and Yamato-taichou looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, spill." Kakashi said.

"Spill what?"

"Come on Naruto, we aren't stupid. Something's up, you've been sulking through the whole meal," Yamato said.

This just enraged the blond further. "I'm not sulking! I'm not a kid anymore. I haven't been for ages."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, we get it. We know you're not a boy anymore."

"Oh, do you?" Naruto demanded sarcastically.

Kakashi raised a brow. He couldn't ever remember Naruto speaking to him like this. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Naruto." Kakashi said gently.

Naruto look into Kakashi's eyes trying to will the man to understand. The moment didn't last more than a second.

"Yeah leave that to the grown-ups," Yamato muttered, snickering.

It had been meant as a harmless joke. A bit of banter like they always had, and Naruto knew it. Yet that in no way prevented the wave of sudden rage he allowed to consume him.

Naruto's fierce blue eyes snapped onto Yamato's and glared daggers. If looks could kill... He was seething. Naruto stood abruptly, almost knocking his ramen to the floor (and ramen was something Naruto never wasted). His chopsticks snapped in his fisted hands; Naruto hadn't even realised he was still holding them.

Before the two ex-ANBU could stop him, the younger man had walked round to Yamato's stool, spun him round to face him, and had the top of his blue shirt in a firm and threatening grip. Yamato was too shocked to move. This was _Naruto_ for goodness sake.

The young Man's grip was tight and his breathing was heavy with anger.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. His voice was quiet but there was a dangerous note to it. And it was also... cold. "Let him go. It was just a joke and you know it. Aren't you the one who goes around nicknaming everyone else for your own amusement?"

"That- that's affectionate!"

"And Tenzo was being affectionate with you. He didn't mean any harm. Now _let him go_."Nauto's face softened into a look of confusion. He still hadn't let go though. "Naruto... Tenzo is a friend. I thought I taught you better than to hurt a friend."

Naruto's grip loosened. His eyes went wide as he looked at his hand as if seeing it for the first time. Yamato, recovering from his shock, seized his opportunity. He pulled away from Naruto, leaning back onto the counter and pushed the blond hero away. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Naruto couldn't respond. His face looked appalled at his own actions. He couldn't believe he had just done that to a friend.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice was gentle now, understanding now the threat had passed. "What has upset you? We all know it wasn't what Tenzo said. You were taking something else out on him. Come on. You can trust us."

As Kakashi reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, Naruto took a step back. Dammit! Kaka-sensei was always so cool and composed, he always knew what to say; it was like nothing affected him. And Naruto felt like an immature bundle of emotions. He just couldn't control them like his sensei could. No feelings ever got the best of Kakashi...

And suddenly Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't be near his calm and poised sensei. Not when he was the total opposite. He was afraid he would turn into a nervous wreck. He definitely couldn't risk doing anything else so stupid today. He would have to apologise to Yamato-taichou later. Right now he just had to get away before he embarrassed himself any further. He feared that Kaka-sensei definitely wouldn't respect him now.

So Naruto did something he had never done before: he bolted. With a speed that almost rivaled his father's, he ran. He gave only a brief look over his shoulder at the other two men. Yamato's mouth hung open like gold fish. Naruto could guess what was going through his mind. Kakashi gracefully rose from his stool, his dark eyes following his student with a mixture of curiosity and something else... determination?

Naruto didn't stop to find out.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed and moved forwards to follow his team mate and ex-student.<p>

"Senpai- shouldn't you just leave him be? He is such a... well he just isn't acting like himself today. I've never seen him like this before."

"That's exactly why I have to go after him. To make sure he is OK and find out what on earth is going on. Look, he is heading for the village gates. This can't be good."

Yamato nodded. "Good luck, sempai. You'll need it. Adult Naruto is proving to be even more difficult to handle than his old hyperactive, prank inducing self."

Kakashi laughed. "I know. Where did the time go, eh?" After walking a couple of steps, Kakashi paused. He looked back at his old friend with an evil glint in his eye. He was defiantly grinning beneath that mask. "Oh Tenzo, looks like you will be paying after all."

And with that he poofed away.

"KAKASHI-SEMPAIIIIIII!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** As always, thank you for favourites, follows and reviews. It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is starting to build up to the main part of the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Naruto ran. He was a blur throught the streets, over the roofs and finally out the gates. Kotetsu was in the way as the legacy of the Yellow Flash made his way out. It was deep regret (yeah right) that Naruto charged towards the chunin who had pissed him off so earlier that day. But that was all just a coincidence of course. The poor chunin squealed like a girl and jumped to one side in the nick of time. Naruto smirked. He'd hand over his favourite ramen to hear that noise again.

Once Naruto was out of the village he didn't stop, but plunged straight into the thick foliage of the forest ahead. He needed to clear his head and rid himself of thought of... him.

* * *

><p>Leaving Tenzo with the bill (he was doing the hard part and chasing down Naruto after all; didn't he deserve a treat?), Kakashi was hot on the blond's trail. As he passed the two chunin guarding the gates, he noticed that Izumo was laughing very hard at something and Kotetsu was looking thoroughly pissed off. He sidestepped them to avoid getting dragged into whatever had happened. Kotetsu however, noticed him.<p>

"Oi! Hatake! Try controlling your students! They charge around the village like wild boar!"

Kakashi sighed to himself but kept running. What had Naruto done this time? Kotetsu was never rude to Kakashi.

It was a couple of miles outside the village when Kakashi finally saw that the blond man had stopped. Kakashi tried his best not to pant as he came to a stop; Naruto had gotten much faster. His father wasn't much quicker than this. Or was Kakashi just getting old? He was already in his early thirties; he wasn't a young man anymore.

Naruto had his back to Kakashi.

"You shouldn't have followed me, Kakashi."

Kakashi? Since when did Naruto call him by his name? It was always Kaka-sensei, and only Naruto ever called him that, Sakura always used his full name followed by the honorific. Sasuke was just arrogant and rude and had never called him sensei unless with sarcasm.

There was no time to ponder it though, Naruto was clearly in a strange mood and upset about something. They were too far from the village already, considering they were weakened from their mission and days of travelling.

"Naruto... just tell me what's wrong. We have to get back and rest, it is dangerous to be out here unless necessary."

"Nothing is wrong, I just... I needed some time away... from the village. I just had to get away, that's all."

"You need some time away from the village you have only just arrived back in?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Err, yeah."

"I'm not buying it, k- Naruto."

Naruto glared suspiciously. Kakashi had been about to call him 'kid', but realised in time so he wouldn't suffer the same fate as Tenzo.

"Well that's all I'm gonna say!"

"Tch! So stubborn! Always so stubborn eh." Kakashi smiled fondly. "Just like Kushina, I guess." What am I gonna do with you?"

Naruto's eyes softened. "Like Mum...?"

"Yes. You look just like your father, but your personality – and blatant attitude I might add- is all down to that feisty woman I had the pleasure of knowing."

Naruto's eyes were moist, but he didn't cry. He laughed instead at the memory of someone he wanted more than anything to know. "You can't keep an Uzumaki down, believe it!"

"Ah, don't worry; I'm sane enough not to try." Kakashi walked towards his ex-student and put an arm around his shoulder. Naruto was about the same height as him now and it wouldn't be long until he out grow his old sensei in height as well as strength. "So Naruto-kun, are you going to give your team mate a break and tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, Kaka-sensei... I-"

"Yes, you can."

"It's- it's not that simple, I barely understand it myself, I-"

Kakashi steadied the boy by putting his hands on his shoulders. "Then let's figure it out together." He smiled with his eyes closed; his grin big and warm under the mask.

Naruto tried to control his breathing. Kakashi-sensei was standing so close to him. He was holding onto him and was smiling. He thought about pulling that damned mask down. He wondered if Kakashi was handsome beneath it; he had to be, like he was in his dreams. Naruto's heart beat raced with the thought.

Kakashi opened his eyes and was shocked by the intense look of the younger man. It was desperate, hungry. Kakashi had never seen it before. What was wrong with the young man, he was acting so strangely?

Kakashi's hands slid away without thinking and he considered his student. Naruto felt the loss.

"Don't!" His eyes widened after the outburst, as if he was shocked he had said it himself. Kakashi was clearly confused, the mask couldn't hide that.

"Don't what?"

"Don't... " Naruto took a breath. _Don't let go. _

"Naruto... please just talk to me."

"Kakashi I..." _If I hold you in my arms will you cling to me and never let go? Will you wrap me in your warmth..._

Kakashi was speechless under the gaze of his ex-student. Naruto swallowed hard as if mentally preparing himself for something.

"You really want to know what's in my head..."

He raised a hand, slowly, oh so slowly, to Kakashi's face.

Snap! The crack of a branch had them both whizzing round to confront the offending noise. in the shinobi world, such a noise often meant spies or... an attack.

"Well, well," came the cool voice of woman. Her dark hair hung in braids and she had a long scar running from her right should down the top of her arm. She was tall and muscled, a kunai in each hand. "Isn't this sweet? Too bad your story ends here, scum of the leaf."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Really really really sorry about the wait guys! had some RL stuff get in the way and to be honest I wasn't sure how to write this chapter for ages. I wanted to explain the events leading to the next part of the story in a way that wasn't lame! I hope you find it ok. I'm really excited about continuing this now I'm onto the next part of the tales anyway. And you will be pleased to know that I already made a start on the next chapter.

Thanks for all the follows and favourites; this pairing is indeed loved! Although I can't seem to find much NaraKaka on here myself... why is that?!

**Chapter 4**

Shit. How foolish of them both. To allow themselves to get so caught up in their little drama and completely miss her... Kakashi was too tense even to let out his customary sigh. He should have known better than to drop his guard. But Naruto's strange behaviour had just thrown him off completely. And now he could very well end up paying for his carelessness.

This woman wasn't to be taken lightly. He had left her for dead before- or at least he thought he had. In fact her death had been their previous mission.

"Wha-" Naruto stammered beside the silver-haired ninja. "But how?"

Kakashi frowned. He felt like face palming; _don't let her see your shock Naruto, _he wanted to say. Naruto may have grown up into a strong and fine shinobi, but he still wore his heart on his sleeve. Though he had to admit, that is what he liked about the young man. He was so open and carefree, unlike Kakashi. The silver haired nin acted cool and aloof but deep down he knew he was anything but.

It was funny really Naruto had beaten Sasuke in defeat at the end of the war, yet out of the two of them serious Sasuke had always seemed like the stronger shinobi. Appearances were indeed deceiving.

"Hmm how did I come back? Are you stupid or something? Did you not see my jutsu before?" She smiled a predatory, blood-thirsty smile. "Well, allow me enlighten you then!"

She scared woman jumped down and rushed them. Kakashi shot back defensively into the shadows, always on the side of caution. Naruto however, always on the side of direct and honest fighting, headed forward to attack head on, a chakra infused fist ready.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the two of them, and had a hunch of what was about to happen but unable to voice his fear in time. Just as Naruto's punch was about to land, with a poof the woman was gone, back up in the tree and hopping down to charge again exactly as before; only this time a stunned Naruto had already taken a swing and was thrown off balance. Her kunai slashed his shoulder before he jumped back, his uninjured arm grabbing his shoulder as he landed next to Kakashi.

Naruto growled. "What the hell?!"

The one time gang leader laughed.

"It's her jutsu Naruto: she can manipulate time."

"Oooh clever boy, ex-copy nin. I'm glad one of you worked it out anyway."

"A time jutsu... but I thought her ability was teleporting?"

"If she was only teleporting she wouldn't be here now."

"But she was dead; you killed her, Kaka-sensei! I saw it, the chidori..."

"Evidently I didn't. She must have been biding her time."

"Well that's one way to put it," the woman smirked and licked her lip as she watched the blood dribbling from Naruto's shoulder.

"But Kaka-sensei, I thought only the Uchiha Izanagi could do that. How can anything but that bring her back from the dead?"

Kakashi pulled some shuriken from his pouch, and threw them at the kunoichi to put some distance between them as she leapt up into the trees. Neither man took his eyes off her.

"Because she was never dead."

Naruto wanted to ask more but he woman had retaliated with her own weapons. Naruto and Kakashi both jumped in separate directions in time to miss the kunai that landed where they had been seconds before.

"Oooh you're good ex-sharingan. Maybe you didn't need it after all. That's correct, I never died I was still alive and I still had enough chakra to undo the damage," she turned her gaze to Kakashi. "And now as all of my men were killed, I seek a little compensation. You have ruined my thriving business after all."

"Drug smuggling you mean?" Naruto spat. "I'd like to see a low life like you try to hurt him. I'll kill you first!"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto momentarily. Naruto had defended him with such passion. Naruto never threatened to take a life, even that of an enemy... it just wasn't him. Noticing the copy nin's distraction the woman made her move. A second use of the time jutsu brought the kunai back into her deadly hands. Kakashi barely managed to dodge them.

"What?!" Naruto roared. "How can the weapons move back but not us?"

""The jutsu only affects her!"

"What?"

"Her own actions are all she can change. Otherwise she wouldn't have missed me; she would have moved me back right where she wanted like a sitting target."

"Kid, why don't you stop with the questions and let the adults play, hmm?" She smiled sweetly and winked at him.

Kakashi could almost feel the steam rising from Naruto as he boiled with anger. Clearly this woman hadn't witnessed the events at the ramen stand earlier. Even the kunoichi flinched at the waves of anger radiating off the blond.

"I wouldn't have pissed him off if I were you," Kakashi mumbled.

Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to stop the obvious rampage or calm the nineteen year old down. But he wondered if he would somehow turn the situation to his advantage.

Naruto charged with a rasengan. She jumped away as it hit the branch where she had been and exploded. Naruto had turned back toward her fleeing direction and charged again. Now she was on the defensive. Senbon flew at Naruto and he quickly made a clone to take the hits. The clone poofed away and the senbon fell to the floor.

Meanwhile Kakashi decided stealth would be an asset while the kunoichi was so distracted by Naruto's obvious raging charge. Naruto was injured after all and he couldn't leave him to fight the woman alone. Kakashi ran up a tree near the direction she was headed and threw some more shuriken into her path. She was forced to use another time jutsu to dodge them.

Kakashi knew almost exactly where she would appear, judging from her other time jumps, and was there with a chidori. The woman appeared, took in Kakashi's chidori that was about to strike and her eyes widened in panic. She pulled a strange looking scroll from her pouch, Kakashi could feel unusual chakra emanating from it, and the writing glowed red. The woman tried to use another time jutsu just as Kakashi's chidori collided with her chakra and jutsu.

Both Kakashi and the women were surrounded by bolts of- was that red electric currents?- and they were thrown backwards from the force. Before they landed there was a horrible high pitched noise and red smoke. Naruto was on top of the woman in moments of her landing on the ground, not needing to see her through the smoke to sense her.

Although something seemed slightly off with her chakra. He had no time to worry about that now though, he had to wrap this up and get Kakashi back to the village. It was his fault they were out here alone in the first place, he had stupidly run off to sulk and gotten both of them injured.

Before the smoke cleared Naruto had pinned the gang leader down and placed a well aimed swipe to some vital points, disarming and knocking her out. _Didn't even need to kill her,_ he thought smugly. Between the two injured men they should be able to get her back to the village. He hoped anyway.

The smoke was lifting and Naruto needed to check that Kakashi wasn't too badly damaged to walk. He glanced down at the woman now that the smoke was clearing...

Only it wasn't her.

Or was it?

Naruto was confused. She was dressed differently and her hair wasn't in braids like before and hung loose and fanned out around her... but it defiantly was the same person- it had to be. Even her chakra seemed different though. What the hell was going on?

Naruto turned to inform Kakashi of this latest turn of events, only Kakashi wasn't where he had heard him land...

Naruto jumped up off the unconscious body and ran to where Kakashi should have been, looking around wildly while trying sense the man's chakra. He couldn't feel anything.

"Shit- Kaka-!"

From behind a slim but strong arm wrapped around his throat choking him. Naruto closed his eyes. If he wasn't choking he would have groaned at being caught so easily. Whoever it was, they were smaller than him and stealthy. This guy was good, Naruto hadn't even sensed him coming, not even the slightest whiff of chakra.

"Who are you?" a cold voice asked him.

Wait- Naruto knew that voice. Yet the chakra... like the unconscious woman, it felt different somehow. And this body pressed up against him from behind, choking him, felt different. It was smaller, more slender, shorter. Bushy hair tickled his neck.

It couldn't be... could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hello! Thank you for reading. And yes, Naruto will be the seme in this- there just aren't enough NaruKaka fics out there!

**Chapter 5**

"I said, who are you? Talk."

Naruto only sputtered. The elegant, thin- but deadly- arm eased its grip a bit around his neck. The blond man gasped and drew in a few deep breaths.

"Don't- Don't you recognise me?" he gasped.

"No; though you do wear the headband of the leaf. But that doesn't mean I trust you; you could merely be a spy. Who are you and why were you attacking the kunoichi? You're not ANBU so I certainly wouldn't have been on a mission with you."

"What? Kaka-sensei, you're not making any sense!"

"Kaka-sensei...?" The voice was that of his sensei's yet... it was different somehow... not so deep and soothing. "You know me?"

The grip loosened the tiniest bit. This subtle lessening of focus may not have been noticeable to most shinobi, but for Naruto this opening was all he needed. He quickly seized his opportunity by grabbing onto the arm round his neck, throwing his opponent over his shoulder and slamming him hard onto the forest floor.

With a grunt of pain the other man hit the floor and Naruto could finally get a good look at the one who has attacked him. He gasped in horror and jumped back in shock.

Before him Kakashi lay on the floor, already reaching for his weapon and staring up suspiciously at Naruto. But this was not Kakashi as Naruto knew him. No this Kakashi was slighter, shorter and wore his hair differently; where the 'normal' Kakashi had a wild tuft of sticking-up silver hair, this clearly younger Kakashi allowed his to flop over his face in a haphazard way.

He didn't wear a leaf headband but instead had an ANBU mask in place; yet the glint of the sharingan was clearly visible in one eye. _But he lost that, _Naruto thought, _I saw it happen. This can't be amnesia, he looks so different... so what the hell is this?_

It seemed Naruto's appearance also disturbed his young sensei. He couldn't see Kakashi's face but he knew something was wrong from the way his eyes widened in shock. Dark eyes locked on bright blue. Bright blue that were painfully familiar to the young ANBU.

"...Sensei..." he heard the croaked whisper just barely.

"Sensei?" Naruto parroted.

And then it hit him. He sighed. Naruto knew he looked very similar to his father, Minato Namakaze. So this Kakashi didn't know who Naruto was... but he remembered his father. Could it be... was this really a past version of his beloved sensei... how was this even possible...? And that woman, she looked different too. Was this something to do with her jutsu and the scroll? Naruto somehow didn't think it had gone according to plan, whatever she had been up to.

Naruto almost growled. For her sake, she had better hope this was irreversible. Whatever she had done to Kakashi he had better be returned to normal. Naruto had to get Kakashi back to his old self. He had been so damn close to finally telling him how he felt. Naruto smiled bitterly. Just as he had been so close to having a date with the man.

"Kaka-se- Kakashi. I need you to come with me. We need to take this woman back to the village. We need to get you to a medic."

Those mismatched eyes narrowed in suspicion now. "And just why should I trust you? You could have attacked that innocent kunoichi. And besides, I'm not the one injured; you are."

Kakashi nodded towards Naruto's shoulder. But his own injury was the least of his worries. Getting Kakashi back to the village safely was his only concern. And reversing whatever has happened to his sensei.

"It doesn't matter whether you trust me. You are a leaf shinobi. I am a leaf shinobi. She is unconscious and alone. I am injured... you don't remember how you got here. We all have to get back to the leaf. Now. Before anything else happens."

Slowly, reluctantly, Kakashi nodded.

Naruto slung the kunoichi over his good shoulder, only wincing slightly in pain, and headed off in the direction of the village resolutely, before the young Kakashi could change his mind. He glared some more at Naruto's retreating back before shrugging and following him.

After some minutes of this watchful Kakashi, slinking back in the shadows at a distance, Naruto lost his cool. "You can walk beside me, you know."

A pause. And then, "I know."

But Kakashi made no move to catch up. Naruto growled in irritation. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ergh! Aren't you going to walk beside me then?"

"No."

Naruto stopped, flustered. What the hell was Kaka-sensei's problem anyway? He didn't trust the blond, fine, but he didn't need to be so difficult. And unfriendly. After all he had no proof that Naruto wasn't an ally.

"Tch. Whatever. Suit yourself."

Naruto continued with the kunoichi still slung over him. He moved slower than usual as a result of his injury. Yet he could still feel the annoying prescience of s shadow following him. Naruto wasn't intimidated; far from it. He knew he was stronger than the young ANBU even with his injury. But the figure creeping behind him irked him. Naruto had always been very honest and upfront, even with his enemies. There was no need for Kakashi to behave like this.

The village gates finally came into sight and Naruto was greatly relieved. It was time to put an end to this bizarre experience with this younger version of his sensei. As he reached the gate he saw Yamato-taichou talking was Kotetsu.

Heh. It seemed Kotetsu was ranting about a certain 'out of control' student to Yamato-taichou. Well, at least something came out of all this. Naruto smirked. The two men stopped talking as they sensed the approach of Naruto. Kotetsu merely glared at him. Yamato sighed.

"Tenzo," came a voice from atop the gate.

Everyone turned in the direction of the silver haired shinobi. As he dropped down and removed his mask Yamato's jaw dropped. Kotetsu pinched himself as if to check if he were dreaming. Izumo appeared from around the corner with a mug in hand and mouth full of coffee. The sight of a chibi Kakashi- looking anxious and alert rather than 'too-cool-for-school' as Gai called it- caused him to choke on the hot liquid.

"What?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. He looked behind him as if someone else had to be the cause of this reaction.

"Naruto," Yamato said, not taking his eyes off Kakashi. "What the hell happened to Kakashi-senpai?"

"I- I don't really know. We were attacked. By this kunoichi. She had a time jutsu... but Kakashi attacked while she was in the middle of using some sort of scroll. And the next thing I know they had both changed. I need to go see the Hokage and get him changed back."

Everyone was frowning and watching Kakashi. The young man himself was lost in thought at Naruto's words. It had just occurred to him how _big _they all looked. Especially his kohai. Much bigger than himself... but Kakahsi was older than Tenzo. This Tenzo looked like a fully grown man though. Just what was going on? Was this man with his sense's eyes speaking the truth? If so...

"Kakashi," Yamato cut through his thoughts. "Just how old do you think you are?"

Kakashi hesitated, very aware of all the eyes on him. He hated being the centre of attention, even in a fight. "I'm fifteen."

The blond man made a surprised noise but didn't say anything. His kohai on the other hand broke into a twisted smile. Kakashi didn't like it one bit.

"Oh," Yamato said. "This could be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Sorry it has been a long wait and a fairly short chapter. I have been unable to steal my boyfriend's laptop recently and I got lazy. However you will be pleased to know that I now have purchased a new laptop of my own- I just don't have Office on it yet eek! I will also have more free time coming up to Christmas as I will be having my place to myself for almost a week and I won't have work. So plenty of time for writing!

I have three other fics on the go so I am trying to keep all of them updated. And trying to resist starting anymore! haha!

**Chapter 6**

The fifteen-year-old Kakashi unconsciously took a step backwards at the evil smile on his grown-up kohai's face. Even the loud blond haired one looked a bit creeped out and apprehensive.

"Say, Naruto," Yamato smirked. "I don't think there's a need to rush to see the Hokage. Maybe me and senpai could be allowed a chance to catch up."

"Stop trying to make him pay for things," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. He liked free ramen as much as anyone, but now just wasn't the time. He needed Kakashi - _his_ Kakashi – back. Besides, Yamato-taichou's demeanour screamed of ill intent. Maybe over the years Kaka-sensei had pissed him off one too many times after all…

"Ah, but just think about it Naruto," Yamato said dreamily. He and Naruto were facing each other now as they discussed the possibility of a free meal. "All the ramen you can eat- you hardly ate any before after all- courtesy of- hey! Where did he…?"

Kakashi was not in front of them where he had previously stood. In fact he had pushed passed the two startled chunin and was making his way in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Oi!" Yamato called. "Get back here you little brat! We weren't done yet!"

"Huh," the slender silver haired ANBU looked at them from over his shoulder without stopping. "Well, I am."

Yamato let out a growl of pure exasperation. Yep even when he was older and bigger Kakashi-senpai still spoke to him like that. He sighed.

"I'm warning you Senpai," Yamato growled. "Get back here right now or I will have no choice- I will go and get Gai!"

Kakashi froze. "You wouldn't?"

"Oh yes I would," Yamato smirked. "I will be sure to tell him that you want nothing more than to be challenged so Gai can prove his adult strength to you in a manly show of-"

"Alright, alright, you made your point, Kohai." The teen shuddered. But aside from that little trace of horror he went back to his quiet- and irritating in Naruto's opinion- demeanour. Naruto wondered why was Kaka-sensei desperate to avoid Gai-sensei? Well it was obvious just why he wanted to , but adult Kakashi would normally just shrug off Gai's enthusiasm and whip out some port- the pervert!

"Ah very obedient, Senpai. I knew you'd see things my way." Yamato put his arm around young Kakashi. The silver ANBU tried to shirk away, clearly uncomfortable. Another thing Naruto took note of about his younger sensei. Although his Kakashi didn't seek out physical contact, he didn't seem to mind other people showing him friendly affection. This teen before him wary was wary, skittish of contact with others, and untrusting

"Alright Taichou, stop kidding around, we need to go see Grandma-Tsunade."

"Now now," This time Kotetsu interrupted them. "I am sure spending a bit of time with our hero's younger self can't hurt can it, kid? It would actually be good, we could learn more about him through his younger self."Kotetsu moved towards the man and knelt down. "So Kakashi, what would you say is your favourite food? And movie? What's the best gift you ever had? Could you tell me about your likes and dislikes?"

Yamato and Kakashi watched the chunin with confusion. At least Yamato had been distracted from his current goal of filling his stomach at the expense of the young man.

"Hero? What the- hey I'm the hero of the leaf! You're such a brown-noser! No wait, I see what you're doing! You're actually a massive pervert!"

Kotestu looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit Naruto.

"Pervert...?" Kakashi mumbled. He seemed surprised but narrowed his eyes at the chunin.

Kotetsu noticed and blushed. "I- I don't know what you're talking about, brat."

"You're trying to weasel information out of him, for your perverted goals when we get my sensei back. Well think again, old man!"

"Old?! But I'm not-"

Izumo finally decided to intervene with a sigh. "Just drop it Kotetsu. And Yamato as fun as it would be to torment your old tormenter, I think you need to get him to Hokage-sama. Naruto's right. Besides," he chuckled. "I think you are all forgetting something."

They all watched him questioningly, aside from Kakashi who face palmed. He pointed somewhere just behind Naruto.

"Ahem... the kunoichi," Izumo supplied helpfully.

"Oh crap!" Naruto pulled at his hair. During his discussion with Yamato and Kotetsu he had put her down without even realising. Luckily for the rest of them, she was still unconscious. Naruto hastily threw her back over his shoulder and headed to in the direction of the Hokage tower with chibi Kakashi and Yamatou-taichou. The walk was pretty much uneventful other than Yamato "accidentally" tripping Kakashi once or twice. After this the young Kakashi followed them from the shadows once again as Naruto rolled his eyes.

He prayed to kami that his Kakashi would be returned to him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tsunade was not a woman to be trifled with. She had to face many problems on a daily basis and a nagging assitant (that apparently had the Hokage's best interests at heart) and carried a hell of a lot of responsibility. The burden of being Hokage took its toll in many ways, including the added chakra needed to prevent the beautiful woman from aging. If she wasn't careful, she really would look like "Tsunade-baachan". And that was something she could never allow.

To counter this burden of course was sake. Good sake. The best sake in town was one of the perks of the job. Some of the stuff she had endured while travelling was just...nasty.

The Hokage was currently nursing a headache with a bottle of sake- yes, that is correct, the whole damn bottle. She bloody needed it, as she would tell you, after the morning she had had. After receiving the report from Team Kakashi, Sakura had stayed to train in medical ninjutsu. A combination of Sakura and Shizune always did drain her rather quickly. Lately it seemed the two had formed some sort of secret pact to interrupted her _every single time _she tried to take a cheeky sip of sake in between lecturing the other two. And in turn they lectured her- the Hokage dammit! - on her gambling.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples just thinking about it.

After this came the reports of a group of sibling Inuzuka bitches in heat, rubbing themselves viciously on the pre-genins at the academy. Apparently one of the academy kids thought it would be a good idea to bring the maturing pups to show and tell... the result was some kids who would never look at any ninja dog the same ever again.

Tsunade knocked back a swig of sake straight from the bottle- ergh on days like this she didn't even take the time to warm it or pour. Then she closed her eyes and basked in the silence of her office, contrasting to the hustle and bustle outside the slightly open window. Hopefully nothing else difficult would come up today.

Even as that thought of peace crossed her mind a voice drifted in through the window in the distance. She couldn't accurately make it out at first but had the sinking suspicion she knew just who it was and what they were saying. And then-

"Tsunade-baachan!"

Oh no... not again. And things had gone so well earlier when he gave the mission report too...

"Oi! Tsunade-baachan!"

No, no, no, no, no... just a few more minutes of peace and sake...

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

Boom. The door burst open.

"What!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk. "Can't you make appointments, like normal people?!" Then her eyes met the body slung over Naruto's shoulder. She sighed. "Fine, come in. You'd better tell me what the hell is going on that is important enough to disturb my lunch break."

"Lunch?" Yamato questioned as he followed in behind Naruto. "Sake doesn't count as lunch Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glared at him and slipped the bottle into her desk drawer.

Before she could make a sarcastic comment Naruto had exploded again.

"Tsunade-baachan it's Kaka-sensei! He- he isn't- this dead kunoichi totally wasn't dead and used her time jutsu. Then she swapped Kaka-sensei-"

"Woah, calm down, Naruto. You're giving me a head ache. Now slow down and tell me just what happened. And lay her down on the coach so I can check her over."

"Oh, right!" Naruto hastily dropped the young woman onto the coach. Tsunade guessed from her rough handling that this woman had done something to Kakashi. Of course she hadn't killed him; Yamato wouldn't be stood there so calmly if she had. But something had happened. She wouldn't get much sense from Naruto's jabbering and he had a tendency to increase her hear aches.

"Yamato, tell me what happened."

"Well Tsunade-sama I was not there so I can't be completely certain, but it seems this kunoichi attacked Naruto and Kakashi-senpai in the forest outside Konoha. She used some sort of time jutsu on Kakashi and now Kakashi-senpai is... well just take a look for yourself."

He moved to one side. In the doorway, previously hidden behind him, stood the young ANBU Kakasi; Tsunade recognised him instantly. The teenager bowed to her silently.

"Kami-sama," she whispered. Her hand reached her mouth which was agape. "Is this even possible?" She stared for a few moments more, then, "OK, let me get this straight: Kakashi has grown younger and now lives in a younger body?"

"Erm, not exactly," Yamato said.

"No, it is much worse baa-chan! He isn't Kaka-sensei- not _our _Kaka-sensei at anyway. He is an impostor Kakashi!"

"Well, no he isn't quite an impostor Naruto, as much as he has ticked you off."

Despite the bizarre situation Tsunade had to smile here. It had now dawned on her what had happened, and from what she remembered of Kakashi as a teenager, he would indeed have got on the bad side of Naruto. Naruto was loud, open and happy- and just annoyingly irresistable in her opinion. Kakashi on the other hand used to be quiet, secretive and emotionless- and annoyingly resistant to those around him (and cared about him). They were- are - the complete opposite.

"OK, as hard as this is to believe, I think I know what has happened here. A time jutsu has caused our Kakashi and a Kakashi of the past to swap? Or I assume they have swapped anyway since one has vanished and one has appeared. We will need to confirm this with the kunoichi though. Naruto, just how did she do this? And why?"

"Actually I think it was an accident. You see, she was the gang leader we killed. Well, thought we had anyway."

"Uhhuh so she went after you both?"

"Yes! Exactly. And then she used this scroll thing when we had her cornered. But Kaka-sensei got there first. And then the energy sort of imploded and threw them back, with this red light. Then the smoke. And when it cleared they were both...changed."

"So the woman changed too? Did she also become younger?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

"You are certain? How much younger Naruto? This is really important."

"I dunno, quite a bit I suppose. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

ANBU Kakashi rolled his eyes. Was this man who called him (or his older self) sensei really that dumb?

Just then a groaning came from the coach. Tsunade rushed over and called for Shizune to bring her first aid supplies. The girl didn't seem in too bad shape. She looked about the same age as ANBU Kakashi but it was hard to tell.

"How old are you, Kakashi?"

"Fifteen, Tsunade-sa- I mean Hokage-sama," he hastily corrected himself. Tsunade smiled. The boy was surprised she was Hokage then.

"I'm the fifth. Yes, shocking I know. I will fill you in on just how Jiraiya's stalking led to this later."

"I was there too!"

"Yes, yes, Naruto," Tsunade waved absentmindedly at the boy. She should have known he would try and show off in front of his young sensei. Naruto had always felt the need to prove himself. Even more so in situations like this one- not that this was normal at any rate. She still thought she might wake from a dream at any moment.

As Tsunade wiped her brow with a warm flannel the girl opened her eyes. She let out a small shriek and tried to move away but the Hokage held her firmly in place.

"Oh no no, you aren't going anywhere. You attacked two of my ninjas."

She girl stopped trying to escape and watched Tsunade in horror. "No I- I've never seen any of you before in my life. This must be a mistake!"

"Well a mistake there certainly has been. We need to know about your time jutsu. Now."

"My... my what?"

Tsunade sighed; this is what she had been afraid of.

"Don't play dumb with us! I saw you do it. Don't worry sensei, I am great at interrogation. I talked Pein into-"

"Naruto-" Tsunade snapped. "Now is not the time. The girl doesn't remember. She has also come from the past it seems. Girl, what is your name. What year do you think it is?"

"Hisako, Lady. I think it is some years after the Third Shinobi World War. A year after the kyubi attack on Konoha."

"Where do you come from?"

"Not to any of the five great shinobi villages. I come from a small village. My brother and I are the last of a great clan, but neither of us inherited our clan's abilities. So we live as civilians. Please Lady, I am not a shinobi, I promise you it was not me who attacked you. Please! I will do anything!"

Tsunade sighed and her eyes met with Yamato. "Calm down, no one is going to hurt you. I believe you-"

"But Tsunade-baachan she must know something! We can't just leave Kaka-sensei-"

"Don't you get it? She is too far back in her past and doesn't have her powers."

Naruto span to look at Kakashi. "Yes, I know that."

"Then act like it."

Naruto growled. "Don't you even want to go back to your home?"

"I don't really care. There's nothing for me there."

A strained silence filled the room. Tsunade and Yamato, knowing of Kakashi's past, tensed. Based on what the girl had said, all of Kakashi's team mates would have passed away by now; Minato only a year previously.

"How can you say that? What about your friends? Your family? Don't you want to go back to them?"

Again another uncomfortable silence. Kakashi scowled and put his ANBU mask back into place. Two masks again. Tsunade had always hated the walls the boy put around himself. Hell, it was frustrating that his adult self still relied on a mask to hide himself from the world.

"Well I guess if I head back soon I can make a start on my lesson plans for you; clearly I did a poor job with you as a teacher. You don't seem bright at all."

"Ergh! The sooner the better, you dick! I will have you know I am ALOT stronger than you right now. I am even stronger than your older self, I surpassed you ages ago."

"But you're not smarter, I take it?"

"That does it, you little shit!" Before Naruto could lunge for the boy, Yamato had put a firm and calming hand on Naruto. "Don't worry, he was just like this back then with everyone. Don't take it personally."

"He just insulted me!"

"I know. But now is not the time." It was Tsunade who spoke this time. "I need to check Hisako over and get her something to eat before questioning her any further. She looks tired. And Kakashi, so do you. I suggest Yamato take you for some food-" Yamato's eyes lit up at this comment and he had a gleeful, mischievous smile on his face- "and no Kakashi won't be paying for it, he has been through enough." Yamato's smile dropped immediately. He began sulking. "Then take Kakashi to his apartment."

"I'll go too! I can always eat more ramen."

"Naruto, you have also just got back from a mission as well as getting yourself into another battle straight after, let alone what else you have been up to. Go home and get some rest."

"But I can show kaka-sensei to-"

"Go home and get some rest. Remember, you wanted to kill him only a few moments ago."

"But only because-"

"After I have had a night to sleep on it and think of a suitable course of action, I will call those involved back into my office. Goodbye boys."

She said these words with such finality that even Naruto couldn't argue further; and he was used to pushing the woman to get his own way. She had always had a soft spot for him after all. Especially since Jiraiya had passed away.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they all said.

As they left the office Naruto watched Yamato and Kakashi walking ahead of him. It was so strange seeing Kakashi so much shorter than himself. When Yamato and Kakashi turned in a different direction Naruto felt a tightness in his chest he didn't fully understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this one for a couple of weeks, I was concentrating on The New World due to popular demand hehe. Glad I finally got time to look at this fic again. I still have some time before I return to work so hoping to update this soon.

As always, thanks for comments and feedback. And yeah chibi Kakashi is a bit of a dick but I think that is how we all knew he would be! I kind of see Naruto as being similar to Obito and looks how Obito and chibi Kakashi interacted in Kakashi Gaiden. Which is kind of what inspired this fic I guess.

**Spoiler warning: **Must have finished chapter 669

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Try as he might, as Naruto lay on his bed, he couldn't relax. His thoughts were filled with his sensei. How could he have failed to have a date with him, to tell him how he felt... to protect him. And now his sensei was lost to him. He just hoped it wasn't for long.

Tsunade-baachan had to be able to do something. She had to. Naruto was sure he couldn't live without his sensei. Especially with the little brat that had been left in his place. Teen Kakashi confused Naruto; he clearly wasn't the man he loved, but he still was his sensei... Argh, what a headache!

But deep down the man he loved had to be in that hostile exterior somewhere... Naruto would just have to find it! After all, how different could that be?

Naruto suddenly sat up on his bed enthusiastically. He would treat this new Kakashi exactly as he did the old, that would be sure to bring out his true character. After all, Kakashi had always had a soft spot for him. If he acted like himself, and gave Kakashi just the right amount of coaxing, surely his natural nurturing qualities as a sensei would kick in? It was just a case of looking underneath the underneath, surely...

Naruto's room was what you would expect of the number one knuckle-head ninja: it was bright, cheerful and messy. Instant ramen packets littered the floor, shelves, desk; in fact, anywhere there was space. He still had his Kaka-sensei doll that he slept with. Of course its original purpose had been as a punch bag when he was raging at his team for something or other. But he soon found it comforting at night, even while he had still sought Sakura's companionship. At least that phase was over now. He just hoped Kakashi's affections were not also unobtainable as hers had been. There had been a point when he thought he would never get over her and love again.

Naruto smiled at the memories. Sasuke had always said that until he left with Orochimaru, Kaka-sensei had always preferred him. But although Naruto had been upset with Kakashi's decision to train Sasuke over him at the time of the chunin exams, he knew deep down, with the confidence that only Naruto Uzumaki could feel, that Kakashi hadn't made a personal choice that day, just a strategic one. And when Naruto had told Sasuke so recently, his eyes had glowed red with rage.

Sasuke hated the thought of anyone seeing his rival Naruto as greater than him. Hated it. Even though Naruto had beaten Sasuke on that final day of the fourth shinobi war, when they had fought to stop him killing the kages and leading his revolution. Sasuke had had accepted defeat and abandoned his plans, but he was far from a gracious loser. Tsunade, on Kakashi's advice and Naruto's pleading, had forgiven Sasuke and Team Taka, and allowed them to become a part of the village. Sasuke now lead them as a team, and no longer took part in Team 7's missions, much to Naruto and Sakura's dismay. Yet for some reason Kakashi seemed more relieved about this. Sai made no comment.

And Yamato looked uncertain about Sasuke's return as well. Yamato-taichou. He was with young Kaka-sensei now... Naruto wondered why Tsunade had chosen Yamato to take Kakashi out for food. Was there something between them she knew about and Naruto didn't? Obviously Yamato had known the younger Kakashi in his younger days but still, he didn't see why he couldn't have gone too... unless it was... a date?

No no, that couldn't be true, Tsunade wouldn't have sent them off at a date at such a time. And Yamato was a lot older than Kaka- Naruto's felt uneasy now. Wasn't it true that there was also a huge age gap between him and the Kakashi of this time? Yet he still wanted Kakashi... which meant Yamato might...

An angry paranoia bubbled up inside him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go and check on his chibi sensei and make sure he was alright. That was all, he was just ensuring his safety. After all, anyone could be out to kill him in his younger and weaker state.

With this in mind, he jumped out the window, in a motion reminiscent of his sensei, and scurried over the roof tops. They were not at Ichiraku as he had hoped, possibly because Yamato had already had ramen that day and been made to front the bill. It was probably a good thing in any case, Naruto would have found the wafts of ramen distracting from his self-appointed spying mission.

He found them both at a tea house nearer the outskirts of the village, off the beaten track. They were sat in the garden, as the weather was rather fine. There was a pond with some koi, cherry trees and a worn looking pagoda they sat under. Naruto hadn't been here before, and was surprised that such a quaint garden could be so quiet. It was very peaceful and out the way of the ears of nosy gossips- mostly.

One nosy blond hid in a nearby cherry tree. But he could see just why Yamato had taken him here. Though it seemed that this place was familiar to them both. Naruto wondered when they had discovered it and just how long they had been coming here.

Kakashi sipped some- Naruto sniffed at the air- cherry blossom tea.

"So this place is still going, huh," he stated to his kohai.

"Yes, senpai," he smiled at the young man. "We still come here sometimes, you know. Especially in these times of peace. Things have got kinda dull around here. Dull but peaceful."

"I can see that," Kakashi agreed stoically and looked around.

Yamato sighed amusedly at his young and difficult friend.

"Don't worry senpai, I am sure they will find a way to send you back soon."

Kakashi shrugged. "It doesn't really make a difference to me."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "I am sure that isn't true. Think of all the great books yet to come out." He smirked, thinking of the Icha Icha his friend would soon discover. "Besides senpai, there are still people back home who aren't here; Jiraiya for example. Asuma."

Kakashi dropped his cup which smashed on the floor, beautiful china pieces lay broken at his feet.

"Jiraiya and Asuma are..."

Yamato put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Naruto felt is stomach tighten.

"Yes, and some friends you haven't even met yet. That is why you must go back. To live your life how it should be, to create those memories and say goodbye to those left that you love."

Kakashi's face was completely white and his voice barely a whisper. "It doesn't sound like there will be anyone left..."

"But you will learn to let go of the past and move on. You won't ever forget them, of course, but you will make new friends that need your protection- including Asuma and Kurenai's son."

Kakashi looked intensely at his kohai. "Their...son... they had a son? They got married?"

Yamato was finally happy to pass on some good news. He beamed at Kakashi. "Well they never married but they did indeed have a son. He is still young at the moment but I hear it will not be long until he starts attending the academy under Iruka-sensei. And Minato's son son will also become your student along with the last Uchiha."

Kakashi looked thoughtful now. "Minato and Kushina's son. He survived the Kyubi being-"

"Yes he did. He had a hard time when he was a kid but he soon found some peace when he joined your squad and made friends. You two are rather close, you know."

Kakashi snorted. "He might look like sensei, but he is nothing like him."

Yamato laughed and patted his back. "No, Naruto has always taken after Kushina."

Kakashi raised his brow. "Kushina... I think I know what you mean."

"If you don't know, you will learn at any rate. Naruto is not one to sit back and accept things. I am sure he will make a nuisance of himself soon enough, whether you want him to or not." Yamato glanced very quickly at the spot where Naruto was hiding. For a moment Naruto panicked that his hiding place would be unveiled, but Yamato said nothing.

Kakashi stayed silent, lost in thought, as he picked up the broken pieces of china.

"Come on Kakashi, let's get you home. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Woo another update! :D I am so happy with the amount of updates to all of my unfinished fics I have made over Christmas. And what is Christmas with out some yaoi goodness, eh? Sadly need to return to real life again tomorrow (waaah!) but I will still keep updating all my fics- I think I got on a roll!

Thanks for the reviews, I do take them on board as I continue my writing- including nudges to keep me updating :) Yes Naruto would be affected, too, but although he has his own insecurities, I think he handles them better and in a more healthy way than Kakashi would, especially at that age. Just my opinion of course. And I agree that Naruto can be a bit full on and ANBU Kashi may take a while to warm up to him :o but there be the drama teehee.

Hope you like the newest chapter. I am going to do my best to update again this week as I ended this one in wee bit of a cliffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

If the plan had been to put Naruto's mind at ease so he could rest in peace, it certainly didn't work. Now his head was filled with even more thoughts. So many that he could not settle on one and think clearly. All his feelings were flooding him, as he jumped back home to his apartment.

Was he outraged at his sensei for thinking so little of him, or did he pity the teen? Did he care about the boy who was mourning with the news of his losses, or did he just want his love back in his place? Naruto didn't know what to think. What to feel.

And hearing them both speak of his parents... it made Naruto feel waves of hope and despair all at once. Naruto had come to terms with who his parents were, and was proud to be their son. He wished he could get to know them, but at least knowing their identity now made things more bearable at least. Though he still had this funny feeling inside sometimes when someone mentioned them, even if they were merely referencing the fourth Hokage on a professional basis.

Kakashi had obviously cared very deeply about them. Though his adult self didn't mention them often, he had implied as much. Yet that boy in the tea shop had never once sought Naruto out, knowing he was orphaned. Why?

Did he resent the blond for... for being the reason in part, for his own parents deaths? Or was it the kyubi he couldn't bear to see? Either way, the emotionally stunted teen had buried his head in the sand.

Naruto also felt shock. Shock at his sensei's clear weakness, emotionally. He was too stoic, too stern. As if he were afraid to feel, to care, to love. It was no way to live. And it was the opposite from the man he knew. Naruto had also looked up to his sensei, admired him. His Kakashi always protected his loved ones. He was funny and went with him for ramen. He always had an amusing come back and put his team first. Always.

When he had first met the teen Kakashi he had seemed, cold. A perfect weapon, with no flaws. But not like a real person.

That scene in the tea shop had turned his opinion on its head. Kakashi obviously did care. He just refused to show it. Why else would he lose control of his calm and cold demeanor like that?

Naruto knew there was another side to the ANBU, there had to be; Naruto just had to bring it out.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought with it a slight drizzle and a small breeze. Some cherry blossoms drifted past Naruto's window. As usual Naruto rose a little too late and had not choice but to eat a quick instant ramen. Tsunade had left a note for him to come to her office for nine AM. That didn't give him long and he rushed through his morning routine.<p>

On his was out he heard someone call his name. He turned to see his friend who slunk out from the shadows.

"You too, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "I take it you know what this is about then?"

"I think so. We weren't due for another mission until tomorrow. This must be about Kaka-sensei... I wonder who else she called in?"

"So the rumours are true then?" Sasuke's gaze was suddenly more serious.

"There are rumours already?"

"Did you really think a Kakashi of the past turning up at the village gates wouldn't be at the top of the rumour mill? You're even more naive than I thought."

"I just didn't realise everyone would spread it so fast!"

"I believe you have the chunin gate keepers to thank for that..."

"Argh! Bloody Kotetsu again! He is always interfering!"

Sasuke's smile was one of amusement know. "Oh? Always interfering in what?"

Naruto managed to fight back the blush that threatened his cheeks. "Well I erm- he shouldn't be telling everyone! The Hokage may not want-"

"The Hokage isn't an idiot, unlike you. She knows that these things can't be kept hidden. Especially when they just stroll through the gates in the middle of the day, with a loud mouth blonde in tow."

Naruto just scowled and huffed. Some moments of silence passed between them both as they walked towards the Hokage tower.

"So," Sasuke continued, as if their previous disagreement had not happened. "It really is true? I didn't believe it at first."

Naruto sighed. "Yes, it's true."

"Is he in a younger body or is he from the past?"

"From the past."

"So, what's he like then?"

Naruto shot Sasuke a look. For some reason, he didn't want to talk to Sasuke about the appearance of the chibi Kakashi. It wasn't that he was jealous, or possessive, but that he didn't completely trust his friend. He knew Sasuke would never do anything to harm the leaf, not again, but the raven could be a bit... temperamental. Manipulative even. As much as the last Uchiha also desired peace for the shinobi world, he was also... bored. And a restless Sasuke was a difficult Sasuke.

There was also the fact that he and Kakashi did not always see eye to eye, and he worried that Sasuke would not make things easy for the teen. After all this chibi Kakashi was not the cool, confident and aloof jonin they both knew. He was someone else entirely, and Naruto sensed that although the boy gave an arrogant and detatched impression, inside he may not be all that emotionally stable. He didn't want Sasuke to take advantage of that in any way for his own amusement.

"He's like Kakashi, of course. What else would he be?"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto as if he would argue. To him that was a typically annoying 'Naruto' answer. But all he said instead was, "I see."

* * *

><p>Naruto almost had the shock of his life when they arrived five minutes early at the Hokage office.<p>

"What the- Kaka-sensei! You're _early?!_"

Kakashi didn't respond and merely looked at him as if to say 'yes, and?'. Clearly yesterday's chat with Yamato had done nothing to improve his current personality.

"But..." Naruto opened his mouth to say something else, such as 'you're NEVER early- or even on time...', but Yamato-taichou put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly. Naruto pouted and greeted his captain instead.

Sasuke meanwhile, ignored those who were already there, including Sakura, and watched the ANBU Kakashi, who was stood in a corner with his arms crossed, also ignoring everyone. Naruto almost rolled his eyes- man those two could be irritating. Where Naruto was stood with team 7 (Sakura, Sai and Yamato), Sasuke was stood near them, but not with them. A stance typical of Sasuke and his old team.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, observing the ANBU intently.

Kakashi spared him a bored and haughty glance before looking away. "What?"

Sasuke smirked. Naruto wondered how the last Uchiha felt speaking to someone as arrogant and socially lacking as himself for once. Maybe now Sasuke could see how difficult he could be. Naruto thought about which of the two would be worse. Maybe this was why Kakashi had sometimes given Sasuke more attention and training than him and Sakura; he probably saw Sasuke in himself. Although it seemed as though Sasuke would never quite grow out of the bad attitude. Just like how Shikamaru would always be lazy by nature.

Yamato was tense and glanced at the clock. He hoped Tsunade would be here soon. This meeting was going to be painful at this rate.

"Sasuke," Sakura flushed and headed over to Sasuke in an attempt to give him a hug in greeting. The raven haired man didn't respond to her, yet didn't stop her either, and allowed the pink haired woman to invade his personal space.

As much as Naruto wanted to be friends with them both, he knew that Sasuke used Sakura, just as he used Karin. Although Sakura had never said anything, Naruto suspected that they had been very intimate, possibly even had sex. However Sasuke wasn't exactly the type to call the next day. So just like Karin, Sakura was left pining after the handsome and stoic raven. Naruto had decided long ago not to involve himself anymore. No matter how many times Sasuke hurt her, she seemed to adore him more and more.

That was when Naruto realised it; the tightening of Yamato's facial expression when Sakura moved towards Sasuke. His gaze lingered on them a little too long, before looking away again. But Naruto had seen it. He recognised that look, becuase he himself had looked at Sakura like that, many times in the past.

Naruto felt both symathy for his captain and a wave of relief- if what he had seen was true, then there clearly was nothing between Yamato-taichou and Kaka-sensei.

It was then that the doors to Tsunade's office finally burst open for a final time.

"Ah," the Hokage said as she swept in, followed by both Gai and Kurenai. "The brats are here."


End file.
